


Believe In The Magic Of The Season

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Fluff. Yaaaaay.</p>
<p>Part 8 of Zeppelin Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In The Magic Of The Season

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas story. I just wanted to write Christmas Fluff.

"SAM!"

Sam ran to the bunker living room then to the steps, "What! What's wrong??"

Dean looked at Sam, he was holding a gun, "Put that away before Zeppelin gets here. Cas will not like that you have that out with her around."

Sam tucked his gun in his pants, "I just need you to help get this tree down the stairs and set up."

Sam sighed, "Why couldn't Cas help you?"

"Because he's got Zeppelin and other bags of shit to bring in. Quit bitching and help me."

Sam tsked, "Shouldn't swear like that Dean, if Cas was here with Zeppelin, he'd tear you a new one."

"Shut up and help me. I'm sending it your way."

Dean pulled the tree in through the door and gave the top to Sam while he took the bottom. Together they made their way down the steps.

"Got a big enough tree?" Sam grunted.

"Shut your whiny ass up and move." They got the tree down the stairs and moved it into a good place.

"I don't like it there." Sam and Dean looked up and Cas and Zeppelin were at the top of the stairs looking down, Zeppelin holding one of his hands while the other was filled with bags.

Dean sighed, it was a Damn heavy tree, "Okay. Then where do you want it?"

Cas contemplated it for a minute before pointing to a corner, "There."

Dean and Sam were just moving it when Cas shouted stop.

"I don't want it there."

"Okay... Then where else babe?" Sam and Dean stared at Cas, waiting.

Cas pointed to another corner, "There."

This happened a couple times before Dean got sick of it, "We are leaving it here. No ands, buts about it."

Cas shut up real quick. He looked down at his daughter, "Want to make cookies little bug or set up decorations and the tree first?"

Zeppelin tapped her chin with her finger, "Tree! Tree!" 

They walked down the stairs and Dean picked her up, "Alright munchkin. Lets go see if there's any decorations in storage."

Zeppelin looked confused, "But we bought decorations daddy."

Dean kissed her head, "Yes but we can still go look at what they have, if there's anything we want to use."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean and Zeppelin got back there was Christmas music playing.

"We didn't find anything. So we will just have to use what we bought."

Cas took Zeppelin from Dean and bounced her, "Okay. Lets get decorating!"

Dean watched Cas and Zeppelin dance around the tree decorating and singing.

"Never thought you would have this did ya?"

Sam handed Dean a mug of eggnog, Dean took a swig, yup it had extra liquor.

Dean looked over at Sam, "Didn't think I'd ever come close to this."

"Daddy! Sammy! Come decorate with us!!"

Sam and Dean turned to look at them and Cas and Zeppelin were smiling so big at them. They couldn't help but return the smiles.

Dean sat his mug down and clapped his hands together. He picked up Zeppelin and swung her around making her giggle, "Okay. Lets do this."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zepp, wanna put the angel on top of the tree?"

Zeppelins face lit up, "Are we putting papa up there!?"

Cas glowered at Dean, mentally saying it was his fault she got that idea.

Dean chuckled, "No sweetheart. Just a decoration angel. We don't want papa up there, then we wouldn't have him down here and we want him down here." Dean pulled Cas into his side and turned his head, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Ewie daddy!" Zeppelin scrunched up her face.

Sam gave her a high five, "Ya ewie."

Dean picked up Zepp and gave her the angel. When she wasn't looking Dean flipped Sam off, making him chuckle.

"Set it right on top baby girl."

Zeppelin sat the decoration on top and clapped her hands, "I did it! I did it!"

Dean kissed her head, "You did! Now let's go make some cookies!"

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't even the first five minutes and Zeppelin managed to get flour everywhere. On the counters, in her hair, on her clothes, on Dean, Cas, and Sam. It was a white mess.

"Looks like a young lady is getting a bath tonight."

Zepp just continued rolling the dough with Cas's help, studiously ignoring her other dad.

Dean laughed and rolled his own dough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the cookies were in the oven and they were all cleaned up, everyone sat on the couch, a cheesy Christmas movie on.

Cas turned his head from where it was on Dean's shoulder to look up at him, "Today was wonderful." Cas leant up and pecked Dean's lips, "Thank you."

Dean nuzzled his cheek, "Nothing to thank for. You both deserve a good Christmas and that's what I'll do."

Cas kissed him again, "Still thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading lovelies.


End file.
